dance_it_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance It Up Wiki
Untitled.png|NEW SERIES|link=http://dance-it-up.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1|linktext=The new series follows CeCe left USA and go to the Paris to start her dancing career... Untitled 1.png|NEW CROSSOVER|link=http://dance-it-up.wikia.com/wiki/Austin_and_Ally_Dances_It_Up-A-Rooney|linktext=New Crossover premieres on May!!! Untitled 5.png|NEW SOUNDTRACK|link=http://dance-it-up.wikia.com/wiki/Dance_1t_Up_(Soundtrack)|linktext=NEW SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE FROM JUNE 21 Season 2.png|NEW SEASON|link=http://dance-it-up.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2|linktext= Season 2 will focus more on the friendships and dig in the relationships. This wiki is all about the FANON Disney Channel Original Series Dance It Up. We currently have articles and files since January 17, 2014. We are still growing since this wiki was founded and we would be glad if you helped out! About Dance It Up Dance It Up is about CeCe left USA after graduation to go to the Paris to start her dancing career leaving Rocky behind but Shake It Up, Chicago got cancelled, leaving Rocky panicked. So after CeCe left along with Shake It Up, Chicago cancelled, Tinka and Rocky became BFFS and they all moved to Texas to start a new life (along with Ty, Deuce, Dina, Flynn, Mark, etc...). They meet their new friends, the Martins and Rocky, Tinka, Ty and Mark audition for a new show called "Dance It Up" also they all attending a new school. They will continue to deal with friendships, drama, dancing, romance and more. CeCe will continue to video-chat with Rocky and they are still best friends no matter what! Rocky will drop her record deal due to moving away but maybe in the later seasons she will get a record deal again. Latest Episode In the latest episode, The gang decides to watch a scary movie: Hostel 3. In a lot of terrifying scenes, the girls catch the guys' hands. In the end of a scene, Rocky kisses Mark after she screams in fear and they start make-out. Then, the gang decides to watch a comedy. Describe Dance It Up is one of my FAN-MADE Disney Channel series. It is also an fanon for Shake It Up spin-off. Season 1 will consist of 24 episodes. Season 2 is renewed. It will consist of 30 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 54 episodes. A movie is planned. Season 3 is announced. It will consist of 26 episodes. It will bring the whole show to a total of 80 episodes. Season 4 is also renewed, it will consist of 37 episodes, bringing the whole show to a total of 117 episodes. This series will became the longest Disney Channel Original Series (surpassing Wizards Of Waverly Place with 106 episodes also Good Luck Charlie and That's So Raven with 100 episodes). It announced on Cyrus's upfront that there will be a spin-off. There is a possible reunion in the works. Season 1 (24 episodes) Season 2 (30 episodes) Dance It Up: The UK (Film 1) Season 3 (29 episodes) Season 4 (37 episodes) Dance It Up: Goodbye (season 4 and series finale movie) (Film 2) Soundtracks: Dance 1t Up (Soundtrack) (June 21, 2014) Austin and Ally Dances It Up-A-Rooney Soundtrack (May 11, 2014) Dance 1t Up: Extended Soundtrack (June 21, 2014) Dream 2 Dance (April 26, 2015) Dance It Up: The UK-EP (March 17, 2016) 3 To Dance (2017) Dance4Ever (2018) DVD: Dance It Up: The Complete First Season (December, 2014) Dance It Up: The Complete Second Season (2015) What's Your favourite episode so far? New Life It Up Valentine's It Up CeCe It Up Scary Movie It Up Are you ready for the second season? Yes Maybe No Should Dance It Up be renew for a fifth season? Yes Maybe No Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Featured User Educarembelezamento Floyd is the featured user this week. Be sure to leave he a message on his wall! News Featured Character Tinka Hessenheffer Tinka Hessenheffer is a main character in Dance It Up. She is portrayed by Caroline Sunshine. [[Tinka Hessenheffer|'(Read More)']] Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance